Je saigne encore
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Petite fiction basée sur l’amour de Duo pour Heero et celui d’Heero pour Duo. Mais que ce passe til lorsqu’il y a un mal entendu ?


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1+2+1?+1

Genre : Song fic

Note : La chanson de Kyo m'a tellement inspirer que je n'ai pas pus résister à écrire une petite fic dessus .

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer : Petite fiction basée sur l'amour de Duo pour Heero et celui d'Heero pour Duo. Mais que ce passe t-il lorsqu'il y a un mal entendu ?

Je saigne encore. 

Duo : 

Tout ce passait pourtant si bien. La guerre était presque finie, les combats se faisaient de plus en plus rare, Heero m'avait avoué ses sentiments et nous étions ensemble depuis prés de deux mois. Mais voila qu'un jour, Heero me pique une crise de jalousie parce qu'il m'avait vu embrasser quelqu'un. Mais tout cela était faux, c'était lui qui m'avait embrassé. Seulement Heero était partis avant que je ne le repousse. Il ne m'avait pas vu le frapper et le repousser. Malheureusement, depuis ce jour, Heero m'avait plaqué. Depuis cet évènement, Heero sortait avec un autre garçon. Qui ? Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Je l'avais bien vue fois ou deux mais c'était tout.

La nuit tombait et Heero n'était toujours pas rentré. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne pouvais pas m'endormir si je ne le savais pas rentré et en sûreté. Je regardais par delà l'horizon, coucher sur son lit, respirant son parfum de pêche et choisissant de mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre loin de lui.

Il a le droit de posé ses mains sur ton corps, il a le droit de respirer ton odeur, il a même droit au regard qui le rend plus fort et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur ça fait mal crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme

Je venais de prendre ce couteau qui m'avait tant servi à te sauver la vie. Quelle ironie que celui qui a tant sauvé la vie de mon aimer me prenne aujourd'hui la mienne. Le sang s'écoulait à présent des coupures qui s'étendaient de part et d'autre de mes poignets.

Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort tout ce rouge sur mon corps, je te blesse dans un dernière effort

Étrangement, maintenant que la vie me quittait peu à peu. Que je partais vers l'endroit où tout le monde m'attendait depuis si longtemps, je repensais à la fois où j'avais voulu t'expliquer. Lorsque j'avais essayé de te dire ce qui c'était réellement passé. Et toi, tu m'as frappé. Pour la première fois depuis le début, tu as porté la main sur moi. Plus que cette gifle se fut ton regard emplis de douleur qui me transperça l'âme.

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore je sais que ce qui ne tue pas me rend plus fort, mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncer loin dans mon âme, regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout bonheur me soit à jamais interdit. Je t'aime de toute mon âme, de tout mon être. Et je croyais qu'il en était de même pour toi. J'ai tout perdu lorsque j'étais enfant. Solo, mes amis, père Maxwell, sœur Hélène et l'église qui me servait de maison. Tout, même le simple bonheur de vivre comme tout le monde dans une maison m'avait était refusé. Et maintenant, tout les rêves que je faisais. Tous ses rêves où je nous voyais tout les deux dans une maison rien qu'à nous, était à nouveau brisé.

Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort, tout ce rouge sur mon corps, je te blesse dans un dernier effort.

Peu à peu, je me sentais partir. Je partais loin de cette souffrance, serrant dans ma main, mon plus précieux et mon unique bien. Cette croix d'argent que tu m'avais offert pour mon anniversaire. Mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais surtout le premier cadeau qui me venait de toi.

Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort, mais je saigne encore, tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Heero :

En entrant dans la chambre, je vis Duo, effondré et en pleur sur mon lit. Il serrait contre son cœur la croix en argent que je lui avais offert. Mais ce qui me fis le plus mal était le faite qu'il s'était ouvert les poignets. Je me précipitai immédiatement près de lui pour le soigner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, je pris possession de ses lèvres en lui murmurant :

- Sorry, I love you forever.

J'avais enfin réalisé que je m'étais trompé. Trowa était venu me l'expliquer.

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Heero :

J'étais arrivé tout juste pour soigner Duo. Et aujourd'hui, nous vivions ensemble, dans une maison qui se trouvait au bord de la mer. Je te regard, nager dans celle-ci. C'est alors que tu me faits signe. Je te rejoins. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me jeter à l'eau que tu es déjà dans mes bras. Prenant tes poignets, je revois ces deux fines traces blanches. Je te serre dans mes bras et vient te renouveler, au creux de ton oreille, une promesse d'amour éternel.

- I love you forever Duo.

- Me too Hee-chan.

Fin

Yami Sheina


End file.
